journey of a slayer
by alufangirl1993
Summary: this is the story of my character, i put in crossovers since it didn't seem fair to put it anywhere else. it is m rated due to the dark turns this is going to take later.
1. Chapter 1

A Slayers Journey: chapter 1 from the docks of the Imperial City to Bruma

Let me introduce myself, I am Buffy Summers. A 20-year-old nord and I am training to hunt. I am currently on my way to the province of Cyrodil on a small vessel from my homeland of Skyrim. I had filled out my paperwork and I was beginning to wonder if I would even arrive in Cyrodil. The effect the waves had on the ship was beginning to make me nauseous and I wasn't sure I could stand it for much longer. After what felt like an eternity and after numerous trips to the edge of the ship, I finally heard the first mate call us up. The resounding call of "WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE IMPERIAL CITY, PLEASE GO TO THE DOCK IN A CALM AND ORDERLY MANNER" soon was heard through the ship and we packed our bags to leave, I admit I might have stolen some of the stone dining ware to sell in the city.

That didn't matter now, I was in the imperial city and it felt great to have such freedom. Well it did until I realized I have no idea where anything is, I eventually found my way to the market district where I sold what I had to buy a tent for 145 septums. I was worried that I might have gotten ripped off because it seemed a bit to simple for advertising what was in it. Jensine seemed kind enough that she wouldn't do that though so I trusted her. I set my new traveling home and found it was wonderful, two bed rolls, one dresser, one table with chair, several barrels, a cabinet, an alchemy lab, healing herbs, and a small chest all to myself.

It crossed my mind that I should explore the city more and get a better sense of direction. I got the feeling I was being watched but since I was an immigrant, im sure the guards where keeping an eye on me. Most of the city was amazing; the waterside was the worst place in the city. The arena district was full of life, the sounds of combatants training and the cheers from the crowd. I wondered how it must feel to enter the ring and fight to the death for septums. I know it probably isn't a good idea, but at this point I didn't have good common sense.

I decided that I would get a horse, all the walking was going to wear my shoes out if that's all I did to get around. I have heard of magic users teleporting themselves around the places they know. I don't think I have the determination to learn such a craft so I settled on buying a cheap horse. A little birdie told me that I should try the Bruma stables for such a beast. Ah a nord breed stallion, hardy and dependable in the worst of situations. The problem was getting to Bruma and having the septums to spend 500 on a horse. I began my journey from the stables of the Imperial City on the road to Bruma. It's a good thing I can read road signs or I wouldn't have a clue where to go.

I came across a small town by the lake by the name of Verona bay. I decided I would explore it and see if there was anything I could sell there. A bottle of wine apparently Tamika Vinyard vintage 451 is valuable enough that guards will arrest you if you even touch a bottle of it. Thankfully I could pay the fine for this apparent mistake but I had to start my travels over again because the guards felt the need to drag me to the Imperial city prison to check for any other stolen goods. I am so glad I sold the stoneware already to help pay for my house but that's beside the point. This time I traveled far enough to come across a ruin at the crossroads. Some research uncovered it was an Alyied ruin called Sercen, I felt tempted to enter it and see what secrets it held. Entering the ruin I had the unpleasant experience of nearly getting killed by a bandit ringleader. It was an epic battle but in truth I was mostly running away from the Red Guard bandit firing arrows from my limited supply at her since she broke my dagger. When she fell at my feet I felt a sense of power, followed by promptly looting the place for everything I could find of value.

It was beginning to get late as I left the ruin and if I was to make it to Bruma before nightfall I had to hurry. There was no telling what came out at night in this province, switching what I was wearing to something warmer I began to go up the mountain trail. I wasn't surprised at how trail grew colder the higher I went but I had to make it before the night came. After being mauled by a wolf and several feral dogs I reached the stable. I found the general store in town and sold what I had brought. Before the stables closed I purchased my horse. After such a journey, while it may have been short it taught me much and I dream of my future adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

A Slayers Journey: chapter 2 Journey to Anvil

Note: this chapter was a pain to right and do the play through for. I kept getting an annoying force close on the road to Skingrad. So enjoy the chapter and I encourage reviews.

The next morning I awoke to the north wind of the Jeralt Mountains blowing into my tent. In a rush I closed the flap and prepared to leave. Putting on warmer clothes and my gear I left packing up the tent. A blizzard raged outside as I got onto my horse, I dredged threw and as I got onto the road. In the thick fog created by the blizzard I heard something call out, a medium sized green humanoid charged my horse and another from behind. A goblin warlord and a goblin skirmisher had ambushed me. In a rush I got off my horse and defended my horse and I against them.

I slashed at the warlord, as I missed I felt its axe dig into my shoulder. Crying out in pain I landed a slash on it, as it recoiled in pain it hissed and made inhuman sounds at me. My horse's cries of terror alerted me to the skirmisher slashing at its legs. Thinking quickly I charged the foul creature ending its life and reducing its neck to a stump with my fine steel long sword. Panting I realized the warlord still lived as it attempted slash into me a second time. In blind rage I slashed at the creature, angered by its attempt to slay me. As it fell I took its axe as a trophy and a warning to its clan, I was a proud nord warrior who would not be trifled with. Goblin blood coated my clothing and little armor as I climbed back onto my horse starting back onto the road.

My sense where heightened as I watched the area around me. I was not going to ambushed again if I could help it. I figured I would take the back road to chorral, after all that's happened I could use some peace and quiet. After a long ride I came across Weynon Priory, it seemed so peaceful. I let my horse rest for a while while I got some water from the well and ate some breakfast. This morning has been absolute insanity and I wondered if it would be like this constantly. Before I left I made sure to bandage my shoulder so it didn't attract any wolves.

I continued down the road onto Skingrad well according to the signs anyway. The great forest had giant trees and thick brush. Something felt eerie about this place; it held so many ruins, caves, and secrets I had yet to know. Sometimes I wonder if I would have spent so much time here if I had known them at this point. The horse began to show how long it had been traveling as I reached the stables. I saw fields of grapes and began to wonder if the wine makers would miss a few, I decided against it. This place seemed strange, like this was just its exterior and not the truth. The town itself seemed so also, as I entered the massive gates. It all seemed so clean, pristine, and orderly. It felt like if something wasn't it wasn't around for long; at the time I didn't know why. I would never truly fit in here but that's for later.

I entered a shop to see what wares where available; I saw the finest silver dagger. I had to own it, what if I had to use it at some point. Suddenly I heart a voice that would prove to be more trouble then it was worth, "yes, you we need to talk". Running out of the shop I spotted a wood elf running towards me. Just then I spotted an Imperial enter the shop by the name of Valmar Sextius, hearing yelling about the shop keep selling the dagger I bolted running out of the town and towards the stables I got away from him. So I continued to Anvil, I felt confident in my abilities and as the trees became less frequent I neared the plains. It was wonderful to feel the sun on my skin instead of the cold shade of the forest.

Soon I would be Anvil and find a reliable source of work, surviving on encounters on the road wasn't going to improve the situation or my social status for that matter. I passed a town with smoke bellowing from it, the sight was sobering. I knew I should have gone to see if everything was all right but I was too frightened too. I had hoped to see Kvatch but it appeared it wouldn't be so. Suddenly I heard that sound again; goblins the foul beasts that last ambushed me. Thinking quickly I rode away before it could do any harm. I stopped at the gottshaw inn to tend to my horse, after prying a rock from its hoof I took a nap in a bedroll in the stable. Continuing to Anvil I arrived at the stable and left my horse. I was now ready to join the fighter's guild and dream again.


	3. Chapter 3

A slayers journey chapter 3: the fighter's guild and rock shatter

I woke up feeling like my horse kicked me in the head; a nearby note caught my attention as well as the small pool of blood in on the tent floor. In a panic I got up to see how bad the injury was or even if it was my own blood. I felt where the blood was on me and I came to a horrifying realization; it was my own blood. In a panic I reached for the healing herbs in my tent and looked at the note. I cautiously picked up the note, opening it I felt my dread growing. The paper had a black hand in ink on the bottom of the paper that caught my attention immediately.

"We are watching you and if you tell anyone about this we will kill you" the words sunk in deeply and my worries grew. Who was this group and what did I do to get their attention? All these thoughts entered my mind and I gulped closing the note. I had to move on and act like something wasn't wrong. Leaving my tent I packed it up and entered the fighter's guild. The first job was simple; investigate what was killing some crazy dark elf's rats.

Entering the house I sighed because this seemed like such pointless job, well it gave me something to do that didn't get me in trouble. After causing trouble in Skingrad without even thinking about it I figured some focus in my life would some good. I am certain that is how this mysterious group became focused on me, what is it about this tiny dagger that could cause such a ruckus? Entering the basement I turned a corner and saw a mountain lion about to have a meal of fresh rat. Normally I wouldn't care but I was being paid to protect this vermin and if they died I wouldn't be paid. Orders would become a big part of my life; something had to die to be paid for anything in this province it seemed.

Swiftly I ended the lion's life before it could lay a paw and me or the rats. I went upstairs to tell Arvena this and she claimed there must be more. It took all of my self-control to not call her an insane rat woman who needs to get normal pets. I found Penirus Inventious and we went looking for more mountain lions. We rounded the corner and saw a group of mountain lions, "great so the rat lady isn't insane" I thought to myself. About five dead mountain lions later we returned to town with nothing worse than a few sets of scratches. Returning to her I was sent back to her basement, I am so sick of dealing with mountain lions. At least this time I figured out what was going on, she claimed her neighbor Quilweave the argonian was behind it. She was correct but I didn't tell you that since Quilweave offered me something in return for not turning her in.

After selling the pelts I decided to check out the nearby farm. Strange the door was unlocked, I saw a nord woman crying at the table. Approaching her she snapped at me wondering if I was going rob her. I reassured her that I just wanted to help her out; her husband had stolen the wedding gift from the fire place. Great another adventure into a dangerous fort, alyied ruin, or cave. He went to fort strand to try and find his fortune with a local marauder gang.

Nearing the entrance to the fort I wondered if what I was doing was really worth it. Then I remembered I don't have much of a conscious and couldn't care less. Watching carefully for traps and the gang I was hunting down for the mace I felt a sense of danger as a marauder clad in iron armor charged. This repeated several times until I finally found her husband, he didn't leave me much of a choice but to kill him. Hopefully she will not be angry about this and I will still be paid. Returning the mace I was disappointed with the reward, 20 septums that's chicken feed. I got more selling mountain lion pelts but it was payment and I shouldn't be ungrateful. Setting up camp I settled in for the night and wondered where the next day would take me, what I would do, and what this note meant for me.


	4. Chapter 4

A Slayers Journey: chapter 4 the necromancer and the journey to Cheydinhal

The next morning I decided to do more work in Anvil. Drowsy from a restless nights sleep I got up, after nightmares about what could be going on with that strange letter I checked to make sure nothing happened this time. Entering the guild the red guard Azzan asked me I how I slept, I just said that I didn't want to talk about it. I was then sent to a store in town to see who was breaking in at night. Lelles is a nice guy; I had to make sure everything was all right. The problem was easy solved; the worst part was staying in that shop till ten thirty at night. The thieves went down easily and it's sad to see such good people resort to stealing. Before leaving I purchased a silver battle-axe and a silver claymore before heading out.

I was sent to Cheydinhal to continue my work since Azzan ran out. The road was quiet and peaceful for most of the way. The sound of my paint horses hooves on the loosely paved was a comforting sound and it took my mind off of the letter. A bandit camp nearby surprised me and forced me to defend myself. That certainly increased awareness. Approaching the nearby stables I was happy to give my horse a break

I stopped in Skingrad to sell some things; I had to be careful because of a mess I had caused earlier. I set up my camp and made myself fit into a bit better. Entering calmly captain Dion stopped me to make sure I didn't have anything I shouldn't. I emptied my pockets and pack and he left me alone. I sold my stuff at the shop and on the way out of the shop Glarthir tried to confront me. It took every bit of my self-control to not knock out the wood elf and just run towards the stables.

After leaving Skingrad I continued down the road on the way to Cheydinhal. Things where beginning to quiet down and look at the view from the bridge I was on. I could see the imperial city from the bridge and it was magnificent. The white gold tower in all its glory, the ancient Alyied's sure knew how to build things to last. Continuing down the road I passed sercen after the bridge to the Imperial city. My horse began to whiny in pain so I had to stop at a nearby inn.

Upon stopping at the inn at the side of the road I was greeted with an interesting proposition. The innkeeper seemed to have a necromancer problems, I figured some action after hours of riding across wouldn't hurt. Before I set up to enter the cave I pried a stone from my horses hoof and then set off to the cave. The cave was unsettling but I found a use for the silver weapons. The cave was crawling with wraiths, ghosts, zombies, and necromancers. When I found the grave finder that was the easiest part, one slash of my sword and she was down for the count. Returning to the innkeeper I receives my reward and continued down the road. Entering Cheydinhal I got the feeling that answers where here along with further work for the fighter's guild. I heard some folks discussing the abandoned house on the other side of town, something told me I probably shouldn't go near it. Those questions will have to be answered tomorrow; I was exhausted from the journey and all that had happened on it.

Note: the next update will be this Thursday if all goes right, also reviews are encouraged.


	5. Chapter 5

A Slayers Journey: chapter 5 the fighters guild and its troubles

Note: woohoo level 2 in game and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

As I entered the Cheydinhal fighters' guild I contemplated the boss acts. Walking upstairs I entered some sleeping quarters and spotted him, "wonderful an orc…" I thought to myself. Walking over to him I introduced myself to him and his rudeness paralleled the attitude all of the orcs did in this town. Called me meat but I couldn't really snap at him about it. With the guilds in this province legal or otherwise it's always about orders and obeying them.

I was sent to a nearby mine to deliver some weapons. The forest was seemed so peaceful; I couldn't believe I was afraid of this forest. After slaying some goblins that had where outside the mine I enter with the weapons shipment and some torches. I quickly handed them out to the orc, the red Guard, the wood elf, and listened to the plan. Taking out my silver claymore I had stashed in my bag for the job I charged it with blood lust in my eyes. Slashing them one by one the orc had to snap me out of it, he was very impressed by my display of raw instinctual fury. I was sent back to the fighters' guild to explain how it went, he was very impressed and said that I did better then he thought I would.

I was sent to Chorral to get some duties. The road was as it always was but I noticed the sun was setting sooner, this was either worrying or normal rotation. But I figured I should settle in for the night since I don't wish to be caught in the forest at night since there is no telling what lurks there at night. Stopping at the roxey inn on the side of the road I set up camp and checked on my equipment. The next morning it was still dark and I couldn't stall anymore. Continuing down the road warily it seemed safe, my sense where heightened in the night air as I kept an eye out of trouble. Turning up a path past aleswell I went up the road up to a fort, I got a bad vibe from it and as I passed through a highwayman surprised me. Quickly slaying the khajit who tried to rob me I continued to Chorral. Entering the town quickly after stabling my horse I entered the guild.

I learned that a wood elf by the name of Maglir had defaulted on a contract and I was to go see why. I found an excellent silver short sword and took it with me so I could still use a torch. Leaving Chorral after purchasing some elven armor I charged down the road. The sun was up and I was on my way to Skingrad. The morning air was exhilarating as the road opened up to me, I couldn't explain this feeling but things where starting to go my way. The great forest felt eerie like it held secrets no mortal was meant to know. Reaching the stable I stabled my horse and entered town a proud member of the fighters guild. I felt no fear in having my weapon visible as I had the right to have it in such a manner.

Entering the tavern I spotted Maglir and approached him angrily. I fought back the urge to knock him across the room for defaulting and making the fighters guild look unreliable. He explained that he wasn't being paid enough to do the job and that he was supposed to go find a journal in fallen rock cavern somewhere outside of town. He said refused to go back there for the journal and that if I wanted to I could go get it myself. Calling him a coward I headed that way and as I left the road I got out my silver short sword. Charging towards the cavern I entered it swiftly and mowing down anything that got me in my way it didn't matter if it was a wraith, a ghost, a zombie, or a skeleton all fell to my blade. Feeling my blood lust reach its peak I grabbed the journal and charged out. I returned to the tavern and presented the journal to Maglir to show my courage and bravery. He said he didn't care what I said to our superiors and I spit at him before leaving.

Returning to Chorral I learned that some of my fighter's guild brothers have been causing trouble in Leyawiin. He was disappointed in Maglir but I was off on another job and I had no time to waste. The road was long but relatively trouble free, a few mud crabs and bandits is all that interrupted me. The swamp seemed quiet, I swear I saw things move in the mud though and something's eye was staring at me from the sludge. Passing Bravil I charged over the bridge and towards Leyawiins stables.

Arriving in Leyawiin I went to the five claws lodge to see what was going on. I entered the bar to see three of my fighter's guild brothers getting yelled at by the argonian bartender. She seemed very upset and explained that they had been scaring customers and breaking furniture. I spoke to the leader of this group and found out that a company has been stealing work. The blackwood company may be taking there work but that is no reason for them to be behaving in such a manner. I arranged some work for them by speaking with the local apothecary and offering her five ectoplasm in return for giving them a job; taking them out of that bar before they did some serious damage. Returning to Chorral I explained that I resolved the situation. Exhausted I fell asleep in a bed in the guild, when I awoke I felt more powerful. Getting up I spoke to my superior and was on my way back to anvil but that is a story for another day.


	6. Chapter 6

A Slayers Journey: chapter 6 the Thieves and the Order of the Virtuous Blood

On route to anvil for my work I was beginning to feel rather bored of the routine. It has been some time since I have been surprised, it's goblins, bandits, and common undead. Little did I know that would change sooner rather then later. Azzan explained that thieves have been causing trouble and I was to take care of it with Maglir. That little worm was not exactly on my list of people I wanted to work with but orders where orders. Hearing from a victim of the thieves I was directed to a cave outside of town.

I went down the road to cave outside of town to deal with the thieves. Entering the cave Maglir immediately charged deeper in before I could explain the plan. I told him he was a coward but I didn't want him to a suicidal imbecile. Before I could stop him I saw him hit the ground unconscious, feeling nothing but pity his imbecilic lack of planning. Quickly I slew the thieves and dragged Maglir out of the cave. We returned to Azzan with the news and got our pay, Maglir of course went off to spend it at the tavern. I wasn't impressed by the choice but it's his septums and if he becomes a problem for the guild then ill deal with him personally.

I decided to wander around the temple district over in the imperial city for a bit. Riding towards the imperial city I contemplated what I was going to do with my life. The fighters' guild wasn't paying enough to afford new equipment, a better place to live besides a tent, and a faster horse. I love the open road as much as the next person but it gets dull after going to the same place so many times. I longed for more adventure and perhaps if I hung around the temple district for a while the divines may give me some ideas. As soon as I arrived at the gate I entered the city and found the temple district.

Looking at the architecture a dark elf called out to me and I turned to speak with her. Apparently there was an emergency and I was to report to Seridurs house as soon as possible. I don't who this person is but it was better then doing nothing and hoping for inspiration from the divines. Arriving at the house a high elf quickly greeted me; he seemed far to eager to speak with me. He said there was a vampire living the city that had already claimed a victim and I was to hunt him down. I have never hunted vampires, perhaps the divines where listening this is certainly different.

I was going to investigate this claim and I wasn't sure if it was true or not. I went to Roland's house to look for clues to where he may be hiding out. As much as I hated breaking into someone's house I wasn't given much choice. I learned he was hiding out in a cabin I passed on the way to Cheydinhal and set out to find him. I didn't have much time to admire the scenery, as I had to hurry. Arriving at the cabin I drew my silver short sword and entered cautiously. Immediately he greeted me with some hostility and was shocked at the accusation of him even harming his lover. I asked him for his side of the story; I couldn't help but believe him and now I had to hunt Seridur down. Going back to the imperial city I spoke with the owner of the bookstore about where I may find him.

I went towards Memorial cave and planned my attack. Vampires are very tricky and dangerous there is no telling what is in store for me. Approached the entrance I nearly crushed a bottle under my feet. Picking it up I read the label it read human blood and I was thankful I didn't get that on my boots since that would have been a dead give away. Putting it away I considered using it as bait of some sort of perhaps a trophy since I was collecting bones. Entering the cave I got out a torch and cautiously stepped into the darkness below. I heard something and before I knew it was thrown to the ground, I got up quickly kicking the beast off me and then slashed at him with my silver short sword. As he burned I collected what he had and continued trying to catch my breath.

This continued for a few more times until I found Seridur, he gloated about his plans and before I could strike him I felt his teeth sink into my arm. Crying out in pain I lopped off his head and assessed the damage. Easily two inch puncture wounds where in my arm, he had somehow pierced the elven armor. Holding my arm I collected what he had and left the cave beginning to feel ill. Throwing up on the ground I hurried into my tent to use my healing herbs. Returning to Roland with the good news he told me to meet him back at the imperial city. Entering the house I went downstairs and met with Roland, he said he would pay two hundred and fifty septums for each pile of vampire dust I bring to him and that I was to be a member of the order. That was one of the most unpleasant experiences of my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything.


	7. Chapter 7

A Slayers Journey: chapter 7 the Blue Road and Grateful Pass Stables

I was sent to investigate attacks on the blue road. Approaching the stables I noticed some new horses. There coats where black as night and they where beautiful animals. I stepped over to rubs their snouts and greet them only to have them attack me. There teeth flashed showing fangs and rolling back I drew my silver short sword. Quickly slashing and avoiding their attacks; the guards got everyone else out of the way so no one was hurt who didn't need to be. One of them circled behind me and before I could turn to slash the beast I felt hooves slam into my back and I hit the ground. Looking up to the vampiric horse as it reared to crush my skull I quickly rolled out of the way. Quickly I slew one of them before I could get kick to the ground again and then put my attention to the second horse. Swiftly swinging my sword at its neck I heard a sickening slice as its head and neck fell onto me. With a gush I felt blood spray onto me; the guards just looked on in shock at what had just happened. Standing up and catching my breath went to see how bad the damage was. Two sharp hoof prints where firmly planted into my back and I had to rest up before my left. Entering my tent I removed my clothes and wrapped the injuries.

I then continued across the bridge on my paint horse like I had intended to before I was attacked. It was a relief to enjoy the cool night air without being in peril and the road was quiet. That was a close call; I would have to be more careful from now on. Passing the inn I knew I should keep an eye out for danger as they where getting crafty. Passing Roland's cabins I heard something from the fence; turning my attention to it I was swiftly charged by three vampires. Getting off my horse I quickly slew them before they could lay harm to my steed or I.

Approaching the cave near the waterfalls I was met with a surprise. Another vampire set his sights of me; with a swift swing of my silver short sword I saw his body burn to but a skeleton. Reaching into my bag for a torch I entered the cave a feeling of dread overcoming me. I saw a camp fire below yet no one at it, stepping silently I heard a whoosh and then suddenly I was surrounded. I had walked right into a trap and thinking quickly I drew my sword. Without hardly a scratch they fell to my blade and I charged to kill the one I saw bolt. This repeated until I was sure their where no more in the cave. Collecting some bones I headed for the exit to return to Roland with the good word.

Leaving the cave I stumbled down the stairs. I set up camp to look at the injuries I had sustained and count the loot. Though I was injured this business certainly paid well and it was certainly better then working my arse off just for one hundred septums for the tavern. I certainly preferred this to living like some disgusting drunk who was using the fighters' guild. Leaving my tent I got the sense that I was being watched; spotting a shadow I took chase to figure out who it was. Realizing I had lost them I packed up and got onto my horse and headed back to the imperial city. On the way I wondered what I would spend the many septums I would get on. Perhaps a new horse as fast as the wind or maybe a house I didn't pack with me; ah the things I would do.

Entering the imperial city I quickly returned to Roland. Explaining the situation I handed him the note I got off of the pack leader and went along my way. I would pick up another hunt later; first I had to get a new horse. Heading back onto road I began traveling to Skingrad to purchase a bay horse. The morning air was calm and quiet as I rode through the great forest. The trees seemed to go up into the clouds and the ruins I could see from the road where amazing sights. Stopping at the stabled I entered the home that was there and asked about the horses. They where more then happy to sell me a horse and then after getting on my new horse I was on my way. The bay horse was swift almost as fast as the wind and I reached the imperial city in time. Setting up camp I planned for the next day and what adventures would come.


	8. Chapter 8

A Slayers Journey: chapter 8 the Frozen Wasteland and the Assassins

Note: I have finally hit level 3 and this one was hard to write enjoy.

With my new found traveling speed I decided to explore the mountains around Bruma. The snow was falling thickly as I dredged up the mountain, my nord heritage made me more resistant to the cold then most but it didn't mean I was immune to frostbite. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to find anything besides snow and trees. Going up a hill I spotted an ogre, before I could get out of its way it charged. I managed to slay it before I was injured to badly.

Entering a cave I found it didn't seem too interesting. Spotting some nord raiders I snuck closer to them. They spotted me charging and I found them to be very easy opponents compared to what I've faced before. After going through a torch I reached a door, entering it I came across long forgotten ruins. I saw the light from my torch beginning to die and me without night eye. Reaching a portal I wondered if it was such a good idea to use it, since it could be one way.

Deciding to take a chance I stepped through and into a place called the valley of bones. Looking at the large valley below me I decided to try the portal again. To my surprise it didn't let me through "wonderful…well what now" I wondered to myself. Preceding down the path a giant spider surprised me; quickly I dodged its attempt to bite me and struck it. After another clean blow it fell before me and I continued. The air was bone chilling and I was worried if I would ever be able to leave. After nearly being killed by a wyvern in what looked like a graveyard I spotted a camp.

I had been hoping they weren't hostile to a fellow nord and would give me a place to stay until I figured this out. After killing some more giant spiders I was met with hostility at the gate. After killing all the inhabitants of the camp and laid down in a bed to try and warm up; looking outside the camp I spotted a tomb perhaps the secret to leaving was lied inside. Entering I was met with more spiders but after searching for what felt like hours I was still without a way out of this place. Wandering back to the way I came in I decided I would try the portal again, to my surprise it let me through.

Upon finally finding my way out of the trap I had found myself in I stumbled into Bruma. Immediately the innkeeper helped me in and got me a warm cup of spiced mead to warm me up. I just thanked him and got a room to get some rest. I was awoken by an imperial in a hood and quickly turned my attention to him. His name was Lucian Lachance and he had a proposal for me. He thinks me a murder and says that I should join the family he oversees. I was in shock but I figured out that this was the group that left me that note. Listening to what he had to say I agreed to end the life of the target, I was worried about what would happen to me if I didn't.

Leaving Bruma I reluctantly went to the inn as I was instructed to. The mood was somber and I could feel how horrible this was. Did I truly want this even if it meant a group that understood me and didn't just see me as a tool for there own motives? I had made this decision and I couldn't just go back on it, approaching the inn of ill omen I entered the basement. Drawing the dagger I snuck into the old mans room and as he drew breathe my dagger slit his throat. I knew there was no turning back from here and I was now a daughter of Sithis and the night mother. Leaving the basement I went to sleep in the inn and Lucian Lachance greeted me yet again. He was deeply pleased with my work and I was then instructed to go to the sanctuary in Cheydinhal and embrace my fate. "Sanguine my brother" the words I was to say to the black door to gain entrance.

Traveling towards Cheydinhal I wondered where things where going to go since I made this decision. It didn't take me long to reach the city of Cheydinhal on my bay horse and I didn't know what to expect when I entered. After passing the door I heard a voice say in a dark tone "welcome home" and a female argonian by the name of Ocheeva walked up to me and greeted me. Followed by a male argonian by the name of Teinaava embraced me into a hug, I could feel his scaly arms across my back. An imperial by the name of Antionetta marie was the next to greet me, she seemed so bubbly and friendly.

Perhaps this was home and I wasn't sure what my parents would think of me for being in a group of assassins and murders but I felt welcome. An orc by the name of Gogron Gro-Balmog tried to pull me into a bear hug but was stopped by a wood elf woman by the name of Telaendril. They both greeted me warmly and I continued down to Vicente Valtieri chambers. I was stopped by a Khajit mage who wasn't fond of me; he seemed to be the only person in this group to hate me; im not sure if that was refreshing or if I should feel hurt by that. Entering Vicente's chamber I felt something was off; the Breton was reading a book from his shelf and I couldn't see his face. Approaching him cautiously I went to speak with him and I was immediately surprised by his smile; fangs he must have delivered the message back in Anvil. He greeted me with a rather enthusiastic "warmest greetings dear sister" I couldn't stop staring at his teeth. In a rush I put my hand on my neck and back up a few steps nearly tripping over a chest in his room. He quickly kept me from tripping and calmed me down explaining some things to me. I still felt unnerved by his presence as being a hunter it was my business to hunt vampires; the fact that I would be taking assignments from one disturbed me on some deep profound level. I understood the five tenants and I would have to adjust to the new conditions but for the night I would rest and start working tomorrow.


End file.
